


Flying

by bgrrl



Category: The Island (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln’s first kiss, is with Tom not Jordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If they were mine this whole movie would have been two hours of Ewan on Ewan action.  
> This was my entry for slashthedrabble's weekly challenge. The prompt was Wings   
> X-posted to slashthedrabble and island_sex

Lincoln thought about the bug. It was unlike anything he’d ever seen. He’d watched it for hours, transfixed by the delicate flutter of its wings. It made him wish he could fly. He imagined flying was the most wonderful thing in the world. You’d be light as feather, and there would be nothing, but you and the air. You’d be free.

Though he escaped from the facility, he felt anything but free. There was something disturbing about seeing another version of you, about knowing that you were just a copy. God, he was really wanting those wings now. He just wanted to be free, and weightless, and have the world fall away even if only for a moment. His whole body tensed as Tom leaned toward him.   
“So you’ve never even been kissed?” Tom’s voice broke through the haze of his thoughts.  
“Kissed?” Lincoln thought he knew what his sponsor meant, but he wasn’t sure. The commercial he and Jordan had seen earlier came to mind. “You mean the tongue thing?”  
“Yes” Tom sounded amused. “I mean the tongue thing.”  
“No.” Lincoln blushed. Tom was so close Lincoln could feel his breath.  
“That just will not do.” Tom said, putting his hand under Lincoln’s chin and running his thumb across the clone’s bottom lip.  
Lincoln shivered, and suddenly Tom’s lips were pressed against his. He could feel Tom’s tongue sliding between his lips. Without thinking Lincoln parted his lips and let Tom explore him. He was assaulted by a million different feelings he couldn’t name. His world narrowed to just the sensation, and taste of Tom. He felt like he was melting. There was nothing but this. Then Tom was gone leaning back with a smug grin.   
“That, Lincoln, was kissing” he said.  
No, Lincoln thought to himself, that was flying.


End file.
